


坦荡 23

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡 23

坦荡

 

 

CP：赫海 

HE 伪现实向 狗血预警 床伴变真爱预警

双向暗恋，双方都误以为是单箭头，在“深刻交流”中感情越来越深

 

 

先傻后精想通了就很执着赫 x 早期勇敢后来别扭还想太多海

 

你们能想到的狗血情节都有可能出现，没有大纲，剧情走向随时变动，就是我自己喜欢狗血而已

 

注意：极微量 允在/83 提及，篇幅很少就不打tag。时间线和现实有所区别，细节也不尽相同，伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进， 与 现实不符的情节 和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

 

 

（这一章时间顺序和真实的节目顺序有出入）

（为了行文方便安排的，请谅解）

 

（二十三）

 

 

李赫宰这边接了一个通告，下个月去瑞士。

 

瑞士对于他和李东海而言是个很有意义的地方，他们当时去瑞士拍摄，李赫宰带着妈妈去英国旅行，他们先在英国会合，在酒店里背着妈妈很是胡搞瞎搞了一晚，紧接着去了瑞士。

他俩比朴正洙先到，民宿为了满足拍摄租下了整个房子，留给他们和利特两间。

一开始节目组的意思是让他们两个各住一间，等朴正洙来了看看他们谁愿意跟朴正洙挤。结果两个人想也没想就住在一起。

旁边就是摄制组，两个人依然在不怎么宽的床上闹作一团，他还故意逗李东海，说什么让他声音小一点，捂着他的嘴，可是身下冲撞的速度倒是一点儿都没有放缓。

李东海被捂着嘴，呼吸急促，没多久就缴械投降，两个人抱在一起，被汗水黏作一团，谁也不想先从对方身上撕下来。

没一会儿两个人又笑着暗示对方去浴室再战一局，这个房间的浴室很有意思，有一面墙是玻璃的阁楼，很有情调。

李东海一看见浴室就觉得脑子里乱糟糟的，他总是想要通过这样直白的方式来确认他和李赫宰的亲密无间。

浴缸对于他们两个人来说有些小，两个人坐进去水很快就漫了出来，他们最后选择在洗手池前，李赫宰按住李东海的腰，两个人看着镜子里自己情迷意乱的神情，总觉得少了些什么。

 

但他们谁也没来得及多想。

结束之后连个事后常有的吻都没来得及交换，慌慌张张地收拾浴室，套上睡衣就睡了。

 

第二天摄制组提前进来开机，两个人盖着一床被子睡得正香，今晚他们要去接朴正洙。

坐在一起吃早餐的时候，经纪人正和摄制组确认今天的拍摄，旁边调摄影机的工作人员笑着接过李东海递过来的面包：“东海和银赫关系真的很好呢！两个人现在还盖一床被子呢。”

其实没人会去深究这句话，他们两个关系好是所有人都知道的，只是没人有哪个闲情逸致会去深究他们是什么“关系”。

但是李东海听了有些尴尬。

他很希望他和李赫宰关系好，可是这句话从别人嘴里说出来，怎么都不对，甚至听起来意味深长。

 

果然当天白天李东海就不怎么跟李赫宰说话了。

李赫宰也不知道是什么情况，但是碍着摄像机的关系，也不敢发作，趁着中午吃饭休息的时候才问李东海怎么了，小家伙也没好好说，支支吾吾半天就算了。

他们两个从利特回来之后就闹了很长时间的别扭，这才终于缓和了些，他不想再跟李东海短时间内再有矛盾。

虽然他们之间的缓和，好像常常都是李东海地单方面妥协和示好，毕甚至他有时候都来不及想明白事情怎么发生的，李东海就已经等不及要过来跟他和好了。

 

他其实在那段“冷战期间”想了很多。

他和李东海，距离兵役，越来越近了。

到底是要分开好好想想，回到最初的单纯关系，还是继续像现在这样意味不明地黏在一起，他自己也还没有一个定数。

理智告诉他，趁着这个机会好好想想，这也许就是他和李东海最后的机会了。

可理智以外的一切，他那颗本来也不怎么听话的心，早就在李东海的甜蜜攻势炮火重击下节节败退。

他比他想象的更在乎李东海。

他比他想象的更离不开李东海。

 

他开始对李东海的态度反应变得敏感。

他有些害怕那些明明还早的，也不一定会发生的别离。

他甚至会担心李东海突然的不高兴，就好像下一秒李东海就会背弃他曾经许下的“永远陪着他”的承诺，拍拍屁股走得干脆。

过往那些“我只是为他好”的虚伪统统被内心愈演愈烈的惶恐冲散。

他意识到，比起所谓的“回到正轨”，他现在居然会对和李东海就这样沉沦下去更加期待。

说不定我才是那个更自私的人。

李赫宰转头看着拿后脑勺对着他，正在跟还没出发的厉旭发消息的李东海。

 

李赫宰不是个爱患得患失的人。

小时候他家里条件好，不像李东海还需要担心吃饭穿衣的问题，后来金融危机，家里条件一落千丈，他咬咬牙去当了练习生，想为家里减轻些负担。他很少因为变故和落差感到惶恐，他也不愿意去多想未知的那些事，想了也没用不是吗？

哥哥们开玩笑的时候会嘲笑他看女人的眼光好像不太行，但他谈了这么多次恋爱，分手了不会回头，开始下一段也不会拖泥带水，他没那么依赖爱情，但爱情来了他就有信心牢牢抓在手里。

永远活在当下，只有正在走的路才是他能真正把握得住的。

他总是对自己很有信心，他想要抓住的，就一定能抓住。

 

可李东海又不一样了。

他过去是有些怨恨李东海的，这个人完全不讲理地改变了他的生活，突然他的世界里好像到处都是李东海。

于他而言，李东海几乎已经扮演了所有人际关系中的角色，他们是朋友，兄弟，同事，甚至是家人，除此之外他们还能毫无芥蒂地分享一个吻，和恋人没什么两样。

那没有李东海会怎样呢？

他再也控制不住自己去想，去想那些没有李东海的生活，他越是想要逃避这些无意义的幻想，却更停不下来。

越想越觉得连呼吸都跟着急促起来，就好像这样的分离真的就近在眼前了。

李东海……你真的会像你那时候说的一样一直陪在我身边吗。

 

晚上他们去寻找附近的商场和韩餐馆，李赫宰终于做了功课，都记在手机里。

等他家俩一起出门，李赫宰又因为李东海一整天镜头下的冷漠态度有些心不在焉。

最后餐馆是在李东海的导航下找到的，两个人之间的异样也引起了摄制组的注意。

“怎么了？”两人观看乱打表演的时候，其中一个和他们俩相熟的工作人员上来问李东海为什么状态不佳。

被人戳破有些尴尬，李东海又迎上了李赫宰一边探寻的目光，连忙说是身体不适，又尴尬地咳嗽了两声。

“那银赫呢？”

“啊......”李赫宰还在关注李东海，没想到问题回到自己身上，“没事，我也有点身体不舒服。”

 

“是感冒吗？如果互相影响的话，要不要我们单独整理一间房间，你们分开睡？”工作人员当然还是以他们的健康为第一位。

“这个不用了，”李赫宰想也没想直接拒绝，“我们两个人经常一起住，互相可以照顾，习惯了，就不麻烦各位了。”

相对于摄制组很多工作人员，他们都称得上前辈了，却依然保持着谦虚和严谨的工作态度。

“东海和银赫关系真的很好呢！”女作家其实也算是他们的粉丝，说这句话的时候语气十分欣慰。

李东海在旁边一听，心情反而更复杂。

 

果然聊完之后两个人互动多了起来，在餐厅里两个人还跟旁边的食客介绍起了Super Junior。

李赫宰发现一旁有两个小姑娘一直在看李东海，不是亚洲人面孔，似乎也不像粉丝，可能单纯只是觉得李东海长得好看。

李东海则埋着头认真吃东西，似乎并没有意识到旁边炽热的目光。

昨天他们搭车去民宿时，车门旁的男孩子也一直这样看着李东海。眼神赤裸地连摄制组的工作人员都在喊不太对。

李东海那会儿在房间里整理照片，李赫宰一个人在楼下陪摄制组聊安排，看到录制的画面，脸都青了。

 

李东海那张脸无论是男人女人都喜欢，所以李东海也不止一次被男粉丝表白过。

 

可是他看见那个男孩儿近乎痴迷的眼神，他没办法多想了。

他可能是全世界最清楚李东海到底有多迷人的男人了。

下意识里李东海已经被划分进了他的领地，别的猎食者哪怕是多看一眼，他都忍不住要上前驱赶敌人，宣誓主权，像只沉不住气的年轻雄狮。

工作人员还在检查画面，大家有说有笑地围绕着今天所见所闻在闲聊，李赫宰的思绪则越飘越远。

 

现在的他们出道多年，也见识了不少秘辛，传闻，面对异性同性似有若无的示好和挑逗，也早已能应对自如。

 

可是年轻的时候不是。

他们那时候还小，被男粉告白的时候觉得害羞又觉得好笑，常常还会互相打趣，还要比一比谁的男粉更多，谁收到的表白更多，不过总也比不出来个结果。

他那时候没这方面的意识，李东海在他印象里又总是少年时候第一次见面白皙娇俏雌雄莫辩的少年模样，还恶趣味地嘲笑李东海一定是因为太漂亮才会被那么多男生喜欢。

李东海气急了骂他两句，也没人真的把这件事情放在心上。

 

谁曾想后来真的遇到了有工作人员向李东海暗示，想要有亲密接触甚至进一步发展的机会。

李东海吓得直往后躲，慌慌张张从卫生间跑回休息室，成员们问他怎么了，他也说不清楚，自己坐在角落沉闷了一整天。

李赫宰那时候也不过是个半大孩子，心气高，性子急，对李东海算不上特别有耐心，问了几句没问出结果，就不肯继续问了，本来想帮李东海带吃的也赌气不肯带。

最后还是对着表情严肃的经纪人才断断续续说了卫生间的事情，并再三保证自己没留下什么照片，对方也没越距行为，只是一些言语上的示好。

经纪人拉着他简单叮嘱了两句，让他跟着车回宿舍了。

 

李赫宰还是好几天之后才知道这件事，不过那人忘性大，估计自己都忘了当时是个什么心情了。

 

后来他们也都或多或少遇到过，也不会再像以前那样吓得落荒而逃。

后来他跟李东海又发展成了这样的关系，虽然又和爱情有什么不同。

他不觉得李东海能和“别的男人”有什么，但别人会怎么想他控制不住。

 

越想越多，李赫宰急匆匆吃完饭，拉着李东海又去超市买东西，不肯让他继续坐在餐馆里供旁人欣赏。

 

接朴正洙肯定是要去的，趁着摄制组不注意，李赫宰把李东海拉倒超市货架的另一边，压低了声音跟他说话。

“刚刚有好多人在看你。”

“我知道啊，我们在录节目，有人会看很正常。”

“不是因为这个，”李赫宰伸手给李东海整了整围巾，上面还沾着些不知道哪里蹭来的纸屑，“那些女孩子应该是觉得你好看吧。”

“你知道的，女孩子总是更喜欢你。”

听见李赫宰莫名其妙的飞醋李东海还觉得欣喜，可白天工作人员的话又让他很是犹豫。

 

“是，女孩子更喜欢我，男人更喜欢你。”

“你什么意思？”他听出来李赫宰的话里有话，却又理解不了李赫宰怎么突然说出这种话。

“怎么，随便说一句就生气了？”

李东海的反应让脑子里混乱又拥挤的李赫宰来不及多想，更生硬的话脱口而出：“被男人喜欢不开心吗？”

“还在录节目。”

李东海不打算再跟他争辩了，他并不知道昨天被人盯着看的事，也不知道李赫宰是怎么开始翻陈年旧账的，只当李赫宰是真的心情不好。

 

他突然觉得累，就像是之前李赫宰和他闹别扭那会儿一样。

他在对靠近李赫宰这件事的决心正在飞速被消磨，最近的他时常因为一些很小的事情感到疲惫。

这样烦躁的心情，再美好的景色也不想多看了。

 

接到朴正洙今天的任务也就算完成了，一行人回到民宿，李东海给众人煮拉面。

吃完拉面之后李东海陪着朴正洙一起收拾桌子。

“过几天圭贤打歌，”李东海突然开口，“我想回去给他打气。”

“这边不是还有录制吗，让其他人去吧。”朴正洙没多想就先替他否决了。

“我可能还要回去开会，跟作曲家。”

“视频会议也不是不可以，怎么了？心情不好吗？不是一直很期待跟赫宰出来玩儿吗？”

 

“我想回去。”

“东海......”

“我想先回去。”

 

 

——TBC——


End file.
